Fans are complex rotating systems that may encounter undesirable conditions during normal operation. Fans may be subject to debris entering an engine inlet. The debris may contact the blades of the fan at the leading edge, causing damage. Blade sheaths may protect the leading edge of fan blades. The blade sheaths are often made using costly techniques and/or techniques that may leave microstructural anomalies.
Blade sheaths are typically produced using subtractive methods such as milling and machining techniques. These techniques typically have a high cost, low productivity rates, and long lead times. Many other subtractive methods considered for blade sheaths are limited in dimensional accuracy, surface finish, material integrity, and throughput.